


Geriatric Road Trip, 2015 (di what_alchemy)

by lilyj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fratelli&Sorelle, Humour, M/M, Razzismo, famiglia, omofobia, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky era il maggiore di quattro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geriatric Road Trip, 2015 (di what_alchemy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Geriatric Road Trip, 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718999) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Titolo: **Geriatric Road Trip, 2015** (Gita Geriatrica in Macchina, 2015)
> 
> Autrice: what_alchemy
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) e [Naky](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=6060)
> 
> Rating: inesistente
> 
> Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
> 
> Sommario: Bucky era il maggiore di quattro.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718999). L'account di [what_alchemy è qui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Marvel e di chi ha i diritti dei film (e chi li conosce?). Noi non ci guadagniamo un soldo, ma ci impegnamo a rimetterli al loro posto, intonsi, quando abbiamo finito. Possibilmente un po' più felici, magari, o almeno più soddisfatti (sì, di solito in quel senso).
> 
>  **Avvertimenti** **:** **nessuno.** … Ok. Questa fic è talmente innocente che la si potrebbe leggere ai bambini per Natale, giuro. Non c'è un pompino, niente scopate, zero lingua in bocca, manco una palpata distratta! **Ma!** è pericolosa, pericolosissima! altrimenti non mi spiego questa mia fissazione maniacale (non è vero, lo so benissimo a cosa è dovuta, ma chi mi conosce non mi crederebbe mai prima di averla letta). Quindi state attenti, leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo. Io vi ho avvertiti.
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** tradurre questa fic è stato un piacere, e avere a che fare con what_alchemy pure, fin dai primi commenti che le ho lasciato. Credo si sia fatta delle grassissime risate alle spalle di questa povera idiota che s'è innamorata alla follia di un paio di righe (e anche di tutto il resto, eh, ma quelle due righe…). E ora una cosuccia 'tecnica': immagino che noterete, durante la lettura, che qualcuno ha una parlata un po'… ruvida? È voluta, ve lo assicuro. E due noticine: Philly è Philadelphia (la città, non il formaggio), e per l'asterisco c'è la nota in fondo. Spero di aver reso giustizia a questa storia. Buona lettura.

**Geriatric Road Trip, 2015**

A tavola per cena, Ben stava cercando il coraggio per dire ai suoi genitori del divorzio quando il telefono squillò, e papà bestemmiò quando vide il numero di chi stava chiamando.

"È tua nonna, cazzo," disse. Rispose al telefono con un saluto brusco e andò nell'altra stanza. Ben riusciva a sentire dell'esasperazione ovattata, ma non riusciva a cogliere le parole. Lanciò un'occhiata a sua mamma, che si limitò a scuotere la testa e stringersi nelle spalle.

"È così vecchia," disse mamma. "Le vengono queste _idee_ , e sono sempre più difficili da gestire. Stiamo pensando che forse dovremmo metterla in una casa di riposo."

"Non sapevo che fosse peggiorata tanto," disse Ben. "L'ultima volta che l'ho vista mi è sembrata arzilla come sempre."

La bocca di mamma si appiattì in una sottile linea di disapprovazione.

"E quando è stato, Benji?"

Ben sospirò e si passò una mano sulla faccia. Cosa poteva dire? _Mi dispiace che la mia vita sia andata in pezzi mentre voi non ve ne accorgevate? Mi dispiace di aver dovuto pensare a quello negli ultimi mesi invece di andare fino a Fishtown un giorno sì e uno no per fare qualche commissione per la nonna? Mi dispiace di non abitare abbastanza vicino perché non sia un fastidio?_ Ad ogni modo, nulla di tutto quello era mai abbastanza. E la nonna… non aveva bisogno di aiuto come credevano papà e il suo paio di fratelli stronzi. Era una tipa tosta, come diceva lei stessa.

"Ci vado domani," disse Ben, e la mamma grugnì un _hmf_ prima di servirsi un'altra cucchiaiata di polenta. La sua stessa madre veniva dal profondo sud, e aveva controllato la sua cucina di signora bianca con il pugno di ferro, e serviva il miglior soul food a est del Mississippi. Mamma aveva imparato a cucinare stando attaccata ai lacci del suo grembiule, e papà aveva sempre scherzato sul fatto che quello era il motivo per cui l'aveva sposata.

Ben sospirò e spinse la sua okra in giro per il piatto. Papà rientrò a passo di carica e si buttò di peso sulla sedia.

"Hai sentito tua sorella?" domandò mentre tagliava la sua cotoletta di pollo.

"Ci sono gli esami di fine anno, papà," rispose Ben. "Lo sai che è intrappolata e disidratata da qualche parte, sotto una valanga di compiti da correggere."

"Allora dovremo andare a estrarre il corpo la settimana prossima," disse mamma.

"Ci puoi andare da sola," rispose papà. Scosse la testa e arrossì di un rosso opaco e incattivito tipico dei ragazzi bianchi. "Io devo trovare a Ma' un posto dove stare. Tutta questa storia è semplicemente… è ridicola, Alma."

"Cosa c'è adesso?" chiese Ben. Papà lo guardò e sospirò. Sembrò sgonfiarsi e diventare una piccola, grigia eco di sé stesso. Ben aveva sempre pensato a suo padre come un uomo grande e forte… incontenibile e intoccabile. Aveva manifestato contro la guerra in Vietnam. Si era beccato i gas lacrimogeni. Era andato a Woodstock, aveva evitato l'arruolamento forzato, aveva visto DC bruciare dopo l'omicidio del dottor Martin Luther King. Era stato l'incarnazione di tutto il tumulto e il progresso del ventesimo secolo, ed eventualmente, della sua avidità e declino. Ora, nel ventunesimo secolo, era una reliquia e un vecchio mulo testardo che non era in grado di sopportare il pensiero di non governare più il mondo. A volte Ben si sorprendeva a scoprirsi l'adulto davanti a un padre sempre più fragile. Aveva sessantasette anni. Aveva degli stent nel cuore. Aveva avuto un infarto l'anno prima. E, peggio ancora per il bambino che Ben sospettava sarebbe rimasto per sempre, papà non sapeva tutto.

"Tutta quella roba al telegiornale su Capitan America." Papà scosse la testa. "Dice di conoscerlo, che ha bisogno di parlargli. Dio, ve lo immaginate? Questo povero ragazzo che hanno ingaggiato per recitare quella parte per la propaganda che stanno spingendo ora, apre la porta e si trova davanti una signora vecchia come il cucco che se ne va in giro con una cotta per lui. Le cose che dice… ogni giorno diventano sempre più dannatamente folli, giuro. Non so che fare."

Ben sentì che gli aggrottava ogni muscolo la faccia.

"Ma è davvero lui," disse. "Quello è davvero Steve Rogers."

Papà alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli puntò contro la forchetta.

"Non dirmi che credi a tutte quelle stronzate che la stampa cerca di spacciare," disse. "Andiamo, Benji. Hai trentadue anni."

"Però c'è un'esposizione allo Smithsonian."

"C'è anche un'esposizione di scheletri di Neanderthal al museo di storia naturale, ma non significa che siano in mezzo a noi."

"Allora cosa? ti limiti a decidere che a tua madre è venuta la demenza senile perché tu sei troppo stronzo per leggere il giornale e darti una svegliata?"

"Benji!" scattò mamma.

"Oh, _cosa_ , ma'?" rispose Ben. "Ci sono altre prove che sta partendo di testa? Una piccola cotta innocente per un bell'uomo del 1945 è davvero un buon motivo per sradicarla dalla casa in cui ha vissuto per cinquant'anni?"

"Tu non l'hai sentita, Ben," disse mamma. "Non ci sei mai."

"Ok." Ben si alzò e buttò il tovagliolo nel piatto. "Me ne vado."

"Ben–"

"Oh, e sto divorziando. Sorpresa."

La faccia di sua madre crollò, suo padre diventò di un'altra sfumatura di rosso, e Ben uscì dalla porta di casa perché era un uomo fatto, e poteva farlo.

∞◊∞◊∞

Il mattino in cui Ben parcheggiò di fronte alla casa di sua nonna per fare una gita geriatrica in macchina, si chiese se avesse un caso grave di 'mi sono tagliato via il naso per far dispetto alla faccia'. Ma aveva fatto una promessa e l'avrebbe mantenuta, non importava quante 'soste-bagno' avrebbe dovuto fare lungo la strada, o quanto razzismo da anziani avrebbe dovuto sopportare dal fratello di sua nonna, o quanto spesso si sarebbe dovuto ripetere per farsi sentire dalla sorella della nonna. D'altronde, tutti e tre avevano quella fissa per Capitan America, e lo zio Joseph e la zia Lizzie erano venuti addirittura dalla Georgia e dalla Florida, quindi, se non altro, era una prova del fatto che la nonna non era pazza. O almeno, che erano tutti pazzi alla stessa maniera, e insomma, quante possibilità c'erano?

"Oggesù Cristo, che capelli! Devi proprio farci qualcosa a proposito, Benno," disse zio Joseph mentre scivolava sul sedile posteriore dietro la nonna. Ben sospirò.

"Ciao, zio Joseph," rispose. "I miei capelli sono volutamente così." Ben li teneva legati all'indietro con dei sottili dread ordinati.

"Non so come fai a sopportarli," disse lo zio Joseph. "Sembri un–"

"Lascia stare Benji, Joe," ribatté zia Lizzie. "È un bravo ragazzo, non come quel buono a nulla di tuo nipote; com'è che si chiama, Beck? Quello con tre mamme diverse per i suoi tre figli."

"Kyle," rispose nonna come un uccellino cinguettante.

" _Kyle_ ," ripeté zia Lizzie con severità. "Non era andato in prigione per un po'?"

"Di minima sicurezza!" saltò su zio Joseph. "E per lo meno Kyle ha dei capelli normali! Non farmi parlare del branco di lupi selvatici che hai allevato tu, Lizzie."

"Sei un culo di ronzino," disse nonna. "Lizzie, faresti bene a imbavagliarlo."

A ottantanove anni, lo zio Joseph era il più giovane dei tre. La nonna era la più grande, con novantacinque anni, e la zia Lizzie era la mezzana, con novantadue. Quando erano insieme, si comportavano come bambini. Ben pensava fosse spassosissimo e piuttosto adorabile. Fratelli e sorelle erano le sole vere costanti che si avevano nella vita. Amici, coniugi, persino altri membri della famiglia… erano tutti temporanei. Ma non i fratelli e le sorelle. E tanti auguri se erano stronzi, come quelli di papà. La sorella di Ben, Emily, era brillante e distratta, e per quel motivo spesso non si parlavano per lungo tempo, ma Ben sapeva che lei era sempre dalla sua parte. E lui era dalla sua. Era lo stato delle cose. Non vedeva l'ora di essere vecchio per punzecchiare Emily nelle costole solo per divertimento. Quando guardò nello specchietto retrovisore e vide Joseph e Lizzie battibeccare con dei sorrisi sulle loro facce, quando beccò la nonna ad annuire con un sorriso che sembrava proprio uguale ai loro, Ben pensò, _sì, potrebbe capitarmi ben di peggio_.

Uscì dalla strada in cui abitava la nonna e puntò la macchina verso DC.

∞◊∞◊∞

La musica non era permessa per via dell'udito di zia Lizzie, quindi a volte scendeva un silenzio che faceva venire a Ben voglia di urlare. Erano a malapena fuori Philly, quando tutti ebbero già bisogno di fare la pipì, e poi, a malapena fuori dall'area di servizio, avevano già esaurito tutti i modi di prendersi in giro a vicenda. Ben impostò la velocità di marcia dell'auto e tolse il piede dall'acceleratore, per poi trovarsi ad agitare la gamba solo per avere qualcosa da fare.

"Allora…" disse ad alta voce, in modo che la zia Lizzie potesse sentire. "Nonna?"

"Hmm?" La nonna stava fissando fuori dal finestrino, e si girò leggermente verso di lui. Aveva gli occhi blu, che si erano fatti opachi tanto tempo prima per via della cataratta, ma Ben si ricordava che da piccolo era rimasto meravigliato dalla loro bellezza. Ricordò di esserne stato geloso, perché i suoi erano color terra, di un colore di cui nessuno diceva mai nulla di carino.

"Mi ripeti com'è che conoscete Capitan America?" domandò.

Lei non gliel'aveva mai detto quando era andato a casa sua e avevano architettato tutto. Si era fatta prendere dal telefonare a suo fratello e sua sorella, e poi dal far prenotare i voli a Ben. Era stata talmente felice che qualcuno la stesse a sentire, e Ben era troppo arrabbiato con suo papà per chiedere i dettagli. Ma in quel momento avevano davanti un lungo viaggio in macchina e nient'altro da fare se non parlare. Ma lei sospirò e tornò a girarsi verso il finestrino.

"Steve lo conosciamo da sempre," rispose Lizzie. "Era… era sempre da noi. E nostro fratello era sempre da _lui_ , in mezzo ai piedi. Ma la signora Rogers era molto gentile e glielo permetteva." Ben lanciò un'occhiata a Joseph attraverso lo specchietto: fissava accigliato fuori dal finestrino e non sembrava incline a contribuire alla conversazione.

"Zio Joseph? Pensavo che Capitan America fosse più vecchio di lui." Per lo meno, era quello che dicevano i siti d'informazione. Steve Rogers era nato nel 1918, e quindi avrebbe compiuto novantasette anni in luglio. Se non fosse sembrato più giovane di circa settant'anni.

Accanto a Ben, sul sedile del passeggero, la nonna sospirò, e nello specchietto scorse Lizzie lanciare un'occhiata a Joseph.

"Non io," disse lo zio con voce roca. "Avevamo un altro fratello, morto in guerra."

Il cuore di Ben fece qualcosa di strano, tipo strizzata e crollo, e dovette stringere lo sterzo con più forza.

"Oh," disse. "Gesù. Mi spiace."

"Era più grande di me," disse nonna. "Tu sei il maggiore, quindi non sai cosa significa essere i più piccoli. Non sai cosa si prova quando tutto quello che il tuo fratellone fa è fantastico, e come sembra che il sole gli sorga dal culo. Ma– quello era Bucky. Steve la pensava allo stesso modo."

Ben poteva vedere la mascella di zio Joseph lavorare mentre stringeva i denti.

"Siamo stati rubati," disse.

"Cosa?" chiese Lizzie.

"Ho detto, _siamo stati rubati!_ " urlò zio Joseph. Zia Lizzie annuì, e anche la nonna.

"Cosa intendi?" chiese Ben.

"Nostro pa'," ringhiò zio Joseph. "Era uno stronzo di prima classe. Voi ragazzi siete così fortunati, oggi. Tutti i padri fanno dei corsi per pulirvi le chiappe e abbracciarvi e dirvi che gran belle cacche speciali fate. Tutti si beccano un premio."

"Joey," disse nonna in tono severo.

"Nostro pa', Benji," disse Joseph con pompa esagerata, "cacciò Bucky di casa a calci che aveva diciannove anni e disse a noialtri che non avevamo il permesso di vederlo o parlargli o niente, dato che era un pervertito. E Bucky prese Steve e si trasferì bello lontano, e quella fu l'ultima volta che l'abbiamo visto finché non sono arrivati in città i film su Capitan America."

"Gesù Cristo, stai parlando di Bucky Barnes," disse Ben. "Stai parlando del braccio destro di Capitan America, ed era vostro fratello? Perché non lo sapevo?" Il _sergente James Buchanan Barnes_ di tutti quei fumetti e tutti quegli esagerati film d'azione era il suo prozio e nessuno gliel'aveva mai detto? Barnes era un cognome così comune, non avrebbe mai pensato di scoprire se c'era un nesso.

"Era così affascinante in uniforme, te lo ricordi?" disse zia Lizzie. La nonna continuò a fissare fuori dal finestrino. Zia Lizzie si sporse in mezzo ai due sedili anteriori e sussurrò a Ben con il genere di sussurro che tutti potevano sentire dannatamente bene. "Non ci badare. Lei era… la preferita speciale di Bucky. C'è stato un tempo in cui erano due piselli in un baccello. Non le piace parlarne."

"E allora non gli avete più parlato? Dopo che aveva compiuto diciannove anni?" Doveva aver avuto a malapena ventisette anni quando era morto. Non riusciva a immaginare otto anni senza parlare con Emily. Si messaggiavano almeno una volta ogni due settimane.

Zia Lizzie si tirò indietro sul sedile. "Disperso in azione nel 1945," disse. "Abbiamo ricevuto una lettera, e papà l'ha bruciata."

"Quell'uomo era una fottuta disgrazia," disse Joseph. "Il suo stesso figlio. Gesù. Il suo stesso figlio, cazzo." La voce di Joseph si fece strozzata, e tirò rumorosamente su con il naso. Ben si ricordò di colpo che _due_ dei figli di Joseph erano caduti in Vietnam. Gli si strinse lo stomaco.

"Perché odiava Bucky così tanto?" chiese Ben. "Hai detto che– cos'ha fatto?"

"Amava Steve," disse di colpo la nonna. "La mamma di Steve è morta quando era a malapena adulto, e Steve venne a stare da noi. Lui e Bucky, loro erano, lo sai."

"Un paio di omo," disse zio Joseph. "Ma non c'abbiamo mai avuto niente contro di loro, vero ragazze?"

"Non hanno mai fatto male a nessuno," disse zia Lizzie. "Bucky non era un pervertito come diceva papà, e non c'era niente di sbagliato in lui o Steve. E comunque, avevano occhi solo l'uno per l'altro."

"Bucky portava sempre fuori delle ragazze, per mantenere le apparenze," disse la nonna. "Ma erano tempi diversi. È– è bello che tu forse non lo capisci, Benji. Quanto la gente pensasse fosse una cosa malata. Quanto credesse fosse vile."

"All'epoca tentavano di curarli," disse zia Lizzie. "Elettroshock e castrazione chimica." Si diede una scrollata e fece un verso disgustato.

"Non riesco nemmeno a immaginarlo," disse Ben.

"Cosa?"

"Ho detto, _non riesco nemmeno a immaginarlo!_ "

"Non dovresti nemmeno," disse Joseph. "Sei un omo, figliolo?"

"Uhm, zio Joseph, credo che oggigiorno si dica solo gay, ma no, non lo sono."

"Se sei un omo non mi importa," disse Joseph.

"Grazie, zio Joseph."

"Ho votato per i matrimoni gay."

"Ha sposato quella bella ragazza asiatica qualche anno fa, non ti ricordi?" disse zia Lizzie. "Com'è che si chiama, Benji?"

"Olivia," rispose Ben. Espirò lentamente e si forzò di non stringere la presa sul volante. Poteva sentire gli occhi della nonna su di sé, come se gli guardasse attraverso.

"Non significa che non sia un omo," disse Joseph.

Ben sospirò e alzò la voce. "Allora vostro padre ha buttato fuori Bucky perché stava con Steve? E non l'avete più rivisto?"

"Io l'ho visto, una volta," disse la nonna.

" _Cosa?_ " esclamò zio Joseph. Schiacciò la faccia nello spazio in mezzo ai sedili anteriori, e la sua mano affondò con forza nella spalla di Ben e gli tirò i capelli. Ben si limitò a stringere i denti.

"È stato un caso," rispose nonna. "Forse era il 1940. Stava ballando con una qualche ragazza, ridendo. Steve era lì, a fare la carta da parati e a guardare, come se volesse mangiarsi Bucky con gli occhi. Non ce l'ho– non ce l'ho fatta a salutarli. Lui e Steve, loro formavano la loro famiglia, migliore della nostra. Avevano più amore da dare l'uno all'altro di quanto non riuscissero a racimolare ma' e pa', e avevo perso il diritto di mettermi in mezzo."

"Nonna," disse Ben, "sono sicuro che gli sarebbe piaciuto parlare di nuovo con te. Ne sono sicuro."

La nonna si girò verso di lui, con gli occhi luminosi e un sorriso brillante e tremulo le trasformò il viso.

"Sì," rispose. "Lo penso anch'io. Ci penso ogni giorno, Benji. Ogni giorno."

A Ben pizzicarono gli occhi.

"Capisci, allora?" chiese la nonna. "Perché dobbiamo andare a vedere Steve, ora che è qui? Non saremo in giro ancora a lungo. Dobbiamo aggiustare le cose."

"Quello che ha fatto vostro papà non è colpa vostra, nonna."

"Avremmo potuto impegnarci di più," ribatté zio Joseph in tono burbero. "Avremmo potuto trovarlo e dirgli che pensavamo pa' uno scemo e uno stronzo. Avremmo potuto fare di meglio. È morto pensando che lo odiavamo tutti."

"Eri solo un ragazzino, Joey," disse zia Lizzie.

"Non significa che non sapevo cos'era giusto."

"Be', aggiusteremo le cose, zio Joseph."

Zio Joseph si riaccomodò sul suo sedile e lasciò andare la spalla di Ben.

"Sei un bravo ragazzo, Benji," disse, e Ben schiacciò l'acceleratore.

∞◊∞◊∞

Ben aveva un amico di un amico che poteva procurargli qualsiasi indirizzo volesse, e fu così che si ritrovò parcheggiato fuori una casetta in Dupont Circle, a cercare di convincere dei nonagenari improvvisamente timidi a scendere dalla macchina e a raggiungere la soglia della casa.

"Andiamo, ragazzi," disse, "Siamo arrivati fin qui." _Ci siamo fermati ottocento volte per fare pipì_ , si trattenne da farlo notare. "Possiamo farcela."

"Lo sto facendo," disse zia Lizzie. "Lo farò."

"Sì!"

“Benji.”

"Ti aiuto io, nonna. Reggiti al mio braccio."

La nonna gli prese il braccio e si incamminarono lentamente lungo il viottolo fino al porticato, dove la zia Lizzie era in posizione per bussare, ma sembrava intenta a convincersi a farlo. Ben guardò dietro di sé e trovò lo zio Joseph fuori dall'auto, ma era tutto preso a borbottare e scuotere la testa e a litigare con sé stesso.

"Forza, zio Joseph!" lo chiamò Ben, "Hai una missione da portare a termine!"

Lo zio Joseph alzò lo sguardo su di lui, la linea decisa della mandibola divenne di colpo più forte sotto la pelle avvizzita. Squadrò le spalle e li raggiunse. Zia Lizzie bussò, ma si fece subito da parte e spinse avanti la nonna.

"Lizzie," sibilò lei, "smettila. Non posso– guardami."

"Sei bellissima, Beck."

“Lizzie—”

La porta si aprì, svelando un tizio con il pizzetto che li scrutava con una certa espressione sulla faccia, del tipo che dice che sarebbe stato davvero ben educato quando avrebbe detto di no a qualsiasi cosa stessero per chiedere. Sollevò le sopracciglia.

"Posso aiutarvi, gente?" chiese. I suoi occhi scorsero sulla famiglia per fermarsi con decisione su Ben, e sollevò le sopracciglia come per dire _perché mi hai portato tutti questi vecchietti bianchi?_

"Mi scusi, abita qui Steve Rogers?" domandò la nonna. Il tipo si fece cauto e spostò il proprio peso, mentre le braccia salivano fino a incrociarsi sul petto.

"Chi lo chiede?"

"Sono Rebecca Flaherty," disse la nonna. "Prima ero Rebecca Barnes. Questi sono mia sorella Elizabeth Barnes Erwin, mio fratello Joseph Barnes, e mio nipote Benji Flaherty. Benjamin. Conoscevamo Steve, e ci piacerebbe rivederlo, se… se siamo alla casa giusta. Per favore."

"Rebecca Barnes," disse il tizio con voce piatta. La nonna annuì.

"Senti un po', figliolo–" cominciò a dire Joseph, ma la mano di Ben scattò e gli afferrò un braccio con un pochino troppa forza prima che potesse dire qualcosa di orribile a quel tizio di cui stavano palesemente calpestando l'ospitalità.

"Significherebbe molto per mia nonna, signore," disse Ben per coprire lo squittio di Joseph. Ma la faccia del tizio si era rasserenata di colpo, soffusa di sorpresa.

"Siete tutti Barnes?"

"Già," disse Ben. Il tipo scrutò la faccia della nonna, ma lasciò spalancare la porta e si fece da parte.

"Entrate e fate come a casa vostra," disse. "Ve lo chiamo."

"Grazie," sussurrò nonna, e il tizio fece una pausa. Le prese la mano e gliela strinse.

"Il mio nome è Sam Wilson," disse. "È un piacere conoscervi. Volete dell'acqua, oppure ho della limonata…"

"Solo Steve, credo," rispose zia Lizzie con una strizzatina d'occhio*. Sam Wilson rise, agitò le sopracciglia nella sua direzione e disse, "In arrivo, signora." Si lanciò su per le scale, e la nonna si staccò dal braccio di Ben per prendere posto sul divano. Lizzie le si sedette accanto, e Joseph accanto a lei, così Ben si accomodò su una delle poltrone.

"Sono nervosa," disse la nonna. "Il cuore mi sta battendo così forte."

"Stai bene, nonna?" le chiese Ben. Lei gli sorrise.

"Certo, Benji," rispose.

"Credi che si ricorderà di me?" chiese zio Joseph di punto in bianco.

"Come potrebbe averti dimenticato, testolina di legno?" disse zia Lizzie. "Gli hai rubato le biglie una a una finché non ti ha dato il resto della sua collezione per il tuo decimo compleanno."

"Oddio," gemette zio Joseph, mettendosi una mano in faccia. A Ben scappò una risata quando tentò di immaginarselo: zio Joseph, un bimbetto negli anni '30, che rubava giocattoli all'uomo che sarebbe diventato Capitan America.

E poi tutti e tre alzarono lo sguardo nello stesso momento, e Steve Rogers era lì, grosso come una nave mercantile, a riempire tutto lo spazio della stanza e a guardarli con lo stupore dipinto in faccia.

La nonna si alzò e allungò le mani verso di lui, e Steve Rogers si lanciò in avanti per prenderle fra le sue. "Becca," disse senza fiato. "Mio dio. Oh mio dio."

Stava succedendo davvero. Ben stava vedendo Capitan America avviluppare la sua minuscola nonna tra le braccia. Lei e gli altri due non erano dei poveri illusi, non stavano mentendo: conoscevano Steve Rogers, lo conoscevano da sempre, erano cresciuti con lui come parte della loro famiglia. Finché non era andata in pezzi. Ben sbatté le palpebre e di colpo Joseph e Lizzie si erano uniti a loro, e le grandi braccia di Steve erano attorno a tutti e tre. Ben sbatté le palpebre e sbatté le palpebre per evitare che gli occhi gli si surriscaldassero. Pensò di aver visto qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio, ma quando sbatté le palpebre di nuovo non c'era più.

Alla fine si districarono e Steve si girò verso Ben con la mano protesa. Ben la prese e la strinse come in trance, gli occhi blu da Capitan America di Steve fissi nei suoi.

"È così bello conoscerti, Benji," disse Steve. "Ne sono così felice. Così felice."

"È un onore," sbottò Ben, "Io– è– ciao." Steve gli sorrise e lo attirò nel cerchio che aveva creato con il resto della famiglia di Ben.

"Volevamo dirti quanto eravamo dispiaciuti, Steve," disse la nonna, diventando seria di colpo. "Non eravamo d'accordo col vecchio, e ci abbiamo sofferto ogni giorno."

"È stata una fottuta presa in giro," aggiunse zio Joseph.

"Ci sei mancato" disse zia Lizzie.

"Ci siete mancati anche voi," rispose Steve con voce ispessita. "Saremmo dovuti restare in contatto."

"Non è stata colpa tua," ribatté la nonna. "Oh, Steve, guardati." E poi _fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue spalle._

"Nonna!" la sgridò Ben, ma Steve si mise a ridere.

"Sì, mi hanno fatto un bello scherzo," disse, "ma direi che non mi posso lamentare."

"È un miracolo," disse zia Lizzie. "Devo _alzare_ la testa per guardarti."

"Siamo tutti così fortunati di essere qui," disse la nonna. "Siamo tutti così fortunati ad avere questa possibilità."

"C'è qualcosa che devo dirvi," disse Steve. Prese di nuovo le mani di nonna, e lei inclinò la testa all'indietro per guardarlo in faccia con occhi umidi e brillanti. "Sono successe un sacco di cose, ed è complicato, ma… Bucky è qui con me. Non è morto in guerra, Beck. È vivo."

La frequenza cardiaca di Ben raddoppiò. Zia Lizzie sprofondò nel divano. Zio Joseph si raddrizzò, gli occhi incollati su Steve, i cui occhi non si mossero mai dal viso della nonna. La bocca della nonna si aprì e le ginocchia le cedettero, e Steve l'aiutò a sedersi di nuovo sul divano. Le si accomodò accanto, il suo grande corpo stretto tra lei e il bracciolo, e si aggrappò alla sua mano.

"Io non– io non capisco," rispose con voce tremula.

"Ultimamente l'universo sta dispensando un sacco di occasioni, Beck," disse Steve, e spostò lo sguardo sulle scale. La nonna, Lizzie e Joseph seguirono il suo sguardo e allora, come un animale cauto, un altro giovanotto scese i gradini. Gli mancava il braccio sinistro, ma il suo corpo sfoggiava muscoli asciutti e palesemente potenti. I suoi capelli scuri erano lunghi, tirati indietro in una coda, ma qualche ciocca era sfuggita a incorniciargli la faccia. Aveva l'aria di un uomo mezzo morto di fame davanti a un banchetto, e il cuore di Ben si fermò. I suo occhi erano blu… blu mare. Blu nonna.

"Becca?"

La nonna emise un terribile verso spezzato che Ben non voleva mai più sentire, e poi lei era in piedi a correre verso il suo fratellone con tutta la velocità che le gambe le permettevano. Con una sola falcata lui la raggiunse, le avvolse il suo braccio intorno, la sollevò in aria come se fosse niente, e si mise a girare. Ben lanciò un'occhiata al divano, dove zia Lizzie stava piangendo con una mano premuta sulla bocca, e zio Joseph stava sbattendo le palpebre in modo sospetto, e Steve sorrideva a tutti denti con le lacrime che gli bagnavano le ciglia.

∞◊∞◊∞

Quel giorno del Ringraziamento, i Flaherty ebbero due ospiti in più, due che il papà di Ben non riusciva a smettere di fissare incredulo. Però Steve poteva mangiare quanto una famiglia di cinque persone, cosa che aveva fatto infinitamente piacere alla mamma. Inoltre era un gentiluomo di buone maniere, cosa che la famiglia non aveva mai visto prima, quindi divenne all'istante il preferito di tutti. Più di una volta, Ben fu costretto a tirare un calcio sugli stinchi a Emily perché fissava uno dei bicipiti che gli tendevano le maniche.

Bucky si era fatto inghiottire dalla montagna di vecchi album di foto della nonna. Voleva una storia per ogni immagine, e la nonna lo stava accontentando, ridacchiando come una ragazzina a quasi tutte. Bucky e Steve si erano sistemati sul pavimento, Bucky accoccolato quasi con noncuranza contro il petto di Steve, le cui cosce avvolgevano ai lati le sue. Ben stava avendo qualche difficoltà a credere che quei due begli uomini che scoppiavano di salute fossero più vecchi di sua nonna. Che fossero stati innamorati quasi per tutta la loro vita, che era quasi tre volte la sua tutta intera. Ogni tanto, Steve lanciava un'occhiata affettuosa a Bucky mentre questi studiava le foto con una piccola ruga di concentrazione in mezzo alle sopracciglia, per poi passargli una mano fra i capelli. E a Ben piaceva. Gli piaceva che l'amore potesse durare per sempre. Gli piaceva che l'amore potesse essere un pozzo che non si prosciugava mai.

"Allora, Steve, quand'è che farai di mio fratello un uomo onesto?" domandò la nonna. Dal suo angolo del divano in fondo, Emily sbuffò dal naso, ma Steve si limitò a sorridere. Bucky sollevò la testa e si girò un po' per guardare Steve, e Steve lo guardò come se avesse vinto alla lotteria.

"Oh, ogni giorno è buono," rispose Steve. "Sta per crollare, lo so."

"James Buchanan Barnes!" esclamò la nonna. "Mi stai dicendo che hai _rifiutato_ Steve?"

"Chi _sei_ , Beck, Jane Austen?"

"Non posso credere che non l'hai trascinato in municipio non appena vi siete ritrovati!"

Bucky si appoggiò contro il petto di Steve e indirizzò un sorrisetto alla sorella. Ben sentì un attimo di tremenda vertigine: aveva visto quel sorrisetto migliaia di volte. Era il marchio di fabbrica dei Barnes.

"Non va da nessuna parte," rispose. "E nemmeno io. Non c'è fretta."

"La fretta è che voglio vedervi sposati prima di tirare le cuoia!"

"Ohhh, Beck."

"Non sto scherzando, Buck. Sento una fitta – oh, la luce, è così brillante e meravigliosa…"

Steve scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

"E va bene!" disse Bucky, e diede alla nonna un colpetto sul ginocchio. "Il prossimo mese, proprio qui nel soggiorno di Dennis."

"Cosa?" gridò papà dall'altra stanza.

"Steve e Bucky si sposano qui a Natale!" gli urlò Ben di rimando.

"Ok," disse papà, e di colpo Ben si pentì di aver buttato migliaia di dollari e un anno e mezzo di pianificazione e lacrime per il suo matrimonio. Avrebbe potuto essere semplice così. La prossima volta, forse, avrebbe trovato qualcuno che l'avrebbe guardato come Bucky guardava Steve. La prossima volta, avrebbe trovato qualcuno per cui avrebbe anche attraversato il tempo.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Questa parte, «"[…] Volete dell'acqua […]","Solo Steve, credo," rispose zia Lizzie con una strizzatina d'occhio"» è un gioco di parole: 'un bel bicchier d'acqua' è un eufemismo per indicare una persona estremamente attraente, perché quando è 'caldo' (la persona è 'hot') vien sete, lol.
> 
> Se notate refusi o sviste, come sempre, fate un fischio.  
> E ricordo che il tastino 'kudos' qui sotto è un modo facile, veloce e indolore per dire 'brava' (a ben _quattro_ persone! mica pizza e fichi, eh!). Non siate culopese.


End file.
